A preferida do Duque
by Mereditth
Summary: Viver presa em um palácio e se casar com um Duque, não é o futuro que Mirajane quer, ela quer se sentir livre pelo menos uma vez, mas parece que isso está longe de acontecer, pelo outro lado o Duque Dreyar, também não está nem um pouco afim de casamento, ele quer curtir sua vida de solteiro o quanto puder, no meio de tudo isso Mirajane terá que viver com ele, o que pode acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Comecei a caminhar lentamente no jardim em busca das rosas vermelhas que tanto me hipnotizavam com a vivacidade das mesmas, elas não eram livres, mas mesmo assim se sentiam felizes com simples gotas de água que caíssem nelas, passei pelo labirinto de folhas que tinha para o longo encontro com as flores.

Cheguei ao lugar que eu queria e sorrir ao ver que cheguei a tempo de olhar o sol se pondo, sentei-me em um banco que tinha em frente ao roseiral, talvez faltasse um pouco mais de tempo para a grande claridade ir embora, apenas fiquei encarando as belas rosas que minha visão conseguia alcançar.

Respirei o ar puro que tinha no ambiente, o que me fazia relaxar bastante, sorri pelas flores que pareciam estar alegres ao me ver –sei que é maluquice, mas é assim que me sinto.- As cores foram mudando de cor, para um vermelho mais escuro graças ao sol que estava se pondo, e na minha opinião era uma das visões mais belas que eu tenho .

Elas mesmo estando presas aqui, se sentiam livres, conseguiam imaginar a liberdade, já eu não... Nem sair desse palácio eu posso, tenho que ficar presa aqui pelo resto da minha vida, e eu não queria isso, a vida aqui era sem graça tirando o fato de que venho todos os dias apenas observar as rosas que me encantavam cada vez mais.

Liberdade... Era tudo o que eu queria! O que eu mais quero não posso ter, e o que menos quero eu tenho, por quê meu pai era tão ganancioso assim, a ponto de não querer ver a felicidade da própria filha? Sei que talvez esse pensamento seja apenas o meu egoísmo falando mais alto.

Apesar de quê eu sei que ele me mantém aqui dentro apenas para me proteger, já que eu seria a futura rainha desse reino, me entristeci apenas de pensar nisso, seria tanto trabalho que eu não conseguiria nem respirar direito, e o meu pai ainda quer arranjar um casamento com um duque de longe.

Dizem que ele é arrogante, um homem ambicioso, frio e ignorante, sem coração e impiedoso, e diziam que ele não queria se casar, principalmente com uma princesinha esnobe como assim ele dissera para as pessoas ao redor do palácio, e eu também não quero casar com ele, com certeza esse duque deve ser um feio e gordo por ai que se acha o tal.

Mas pelo que tudo indica o pai dele está o obrigando a se casar comigo, eu é que não quero casar com este miserável. Ele deve ser um homem desprezível, totalmente o oposto da minha personalidade, eu é que não iria querer tê-lo como esposo e nem quereria vê-lo como rei do povo de Magnólia a qual precisa de tanto cuidado e amor.

Logo a escuridão ocupara o céu, fazendo com que as rosas ficassem negras, cor de sangue, olhei para as estrelas e vi passar uma estrela cadente.

- Quero experimentar um pouco de cada sensação desse mundo, quero ter... liberdade! Um amor! – Murmurei com os olhos fechados, mas como se eu estivesse pedindo.

Sei que muita gente não deve acreditar em estrelas cadentes, mas na minha situação eu tenho que acreditar em tudo que possa realizar sonhos, levantei e encarei a lua, meus cabelos brancos voavam e junto com ele meu vestido preto, oh grande lua... Que nunca cansa de brilhar nesse imenso céu, mesmo sendo tão solitária aparenta tamanha felicidade, mas por quê será que eu sinto que isso é apenas um fingimento da sua parte? Tú não es feliz não é mesmo Selena*?

Você gostaria muito de ter mais estrelas perto de tí não é mesmo? Um amor para te fazer feliz nas horas que a escuridão cobre toda a luz que resta no mundo, o mesmo que te protegeria da escuridão dentro de si mesma, não é? Sei como é isso, é tudo que eu sinto também grande Selena.

-Mira-nee? – Acordei dos meus pensamentos com uma voz meio distante, mas ao mesmo tempo próxima, uma voz feminina bem conhecida.

- Aqui! – gritei e virei-me para a saída do labirinto.

Uma albina de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis inexpressivos me olhava apreensiva, mais um pouco baixa que eu, minha irmã Lisanna.

- O que houve Lisanna? – Perguntei sentando-me novamente no banco, que já estava frio.

- Nada nee-san, só vim ver o porquê de estás sozinha aqui, sendo que lá dentro está mais quente e aconchegante, e com uma lareira ligada, o papai está preocupado com você Mira-nee.

- Eu já iria entrar, só estou tomando um pouco de liberdade para mim mesma, ficar presa naquela casa não me ajuda de nada, só me faz sentir como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola e eu não gosto dessa sensação, ela é tão ruim. – Falei olhando-a.

Lisanna se sentou ao meu lado e colocou a mão em cima da minha e me olhava calmamente.

-Eu te entendo Mira-nee, mas nem sempre ficar passando horas e horas aqui vai adiantar de alguma coisa, o papai está chamando você para jantar. – Ela acariciava minha mão.

- Não Lisanna, você não me entende, não será você que ocupará um cargo importante e se casará com um homem grotesco, frio, sem coração, arrogante entre outros defeitos e com certeza deve ser um cara gordo e feio, eu não terei nem tempo para respirar direito! – Falei desabafando com ela.

- Desculpe Mira-nee, eu realmente não entendo... Me perdoe mentir dizendo que te entedia, só queria confortá-la, sei que você terá uma missão bem difícil pela frente, mas nee-san, você é forte e sei que enfrentará tudo isso muito bem! – Ela me olhava agora compreensiva. – E quem te disse que o Duque Dreyar é um homem frio, sem coração, arrogante, feio e gordo? – Lisanna estava tentando conter um riso.

- Obrigada por me entender Lis. – Pensei um pouco e hesitei antes de responder.- Bom, eu ouvi pelo redor do castelo enquanto eu passeava pelos corredores, agora o do gordo e feio, eu apenas presumi, por quê Lisanna? -Perguntei curiosa e depois a olhei confusa.

Lisanna ria agora sem parar, comecei a estranha-la pelo seu comportamento exagerado de agora a pouco, não entendia de verdade o motivo da risada, ela começou a respirar fundo para tentar parar de ri e eu só a encarava com um fisionomia confusa, a da qual ela não percebeu pois olhava para o chão e dava leves batidas em meus ombros.

- Ai ai Mira-nee, você realmente me faz rir... E muito!-Ela chorava de rir, e não, não é exagero, ela realmente estava chorando de tanto rir.

- Lisanna, o que quer dizer com isso? – Disse enfurecida.

- Já disse nee-san, na hora certa você irá encontrar a pessoa pela qual você tanto "odeia". – Ela disse sorrindo e se contendo para não rir.

Mas como ela sabia o sobrenome do Duque? Será que ela já o viu antes? Hm, essa história está muito mal contada, eu estava curiosa e queria saber as respostas sobre minhas dúvidas.

- Lisanna... Como sabia o nome do Duque? –Perguntei a ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Bom... Er... – Ela estava séria agora, sem ter risinhos histéricos, eu ainda a encara séria para ver se ela iria me responder, ela fez um gesto com a mão como se tivesse tentando ouvir alguém. – Ih Mira-nee o pai tá chamando, deve ser para o jantar, vamos? – Ela sorria agora, e estava com uma cara de "isso foi por pouco", ainda a encarava séria, mas agora eu estava desconfiada desse cara, afinal como ele conheceu a Lisanna?

- Tá bem Lisanna, vamos. – Ela deus dois pulos e bateu palmas.

Olhei pela última vez o brilho da lua, e segui a Lisanna, entramos em casa.

- Sejam bem vindas de volta Mirajane-sama e Lisanna-sama. – Os empregados se reverenciaram, e Lisanna apenas sorriu e acenou.

- Are, are, não precisam fazer isso, certo? Vocês sabem que eu não gosto... – Falei sorrindo e eles retribuíram sorrindo de volta.

- Essa sim é a Mirajane-sama que os cidadãos irão amar. – Lisanna falou para mim sorrindo.

- Mirajane-Sama, seu pai está chamando você para jantar, ele avisou para você subir e se trocar para o jantar. – Tycianne falou para mim sorrindo.

- Ah, obrigada por avisa Tycianne-san, irei subir. – Sorri para ela docemente.

Subi as escadas do castelo e me direcionei para meu quarto, Tycianne subia logo atrás de mim.

- A senhorita quer que eu prepare teu banho? – Ela me perguntava já se direcionando para o banheiro.

- Sim, por favor Tycianne-san. – Sorri para ela e voltei ao closet para escolher uma roupa, peguei meu vestido vermelho.

- Está pronto Mirajane-sama, pode ir, -ela sorriu para mim. –agora se não se importa irei para baixo ajudar o pessoal.

- Sim, pode ir Tycianne-san, não tem mais nada para fazer aqui, se quiser pode voltar para seu dormitório também, não precisarei de ti por hoje. – Sorri docemente.

- Sério? Obrigada Mirajane, estou muito feliz... – Ela parou antes de terminar a frase. – Me desculpe Mirajane- Sama. – Ela enfatizou o Sama que tinha esquecido á alguns instantes atrás.

- Não precisa de tanta formalidade, somos amigas não somos? – Perguntei sorrindo para ela.

-Sim! – Ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Bem eu já vou indo Mirajane, até depois. – Ela se curvou e saiu do quarto.

Suspirei fundo e me dirigi ao banheiro, entrei na banheira que estava coberta de rosas e espumas, brinquei com elas enquanto pensava na minha vida a seguir, sei que meu pai estava me chamando para debater um assunto sério, ao do qual eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em falar.

Peguei uma toalha ao lado da cadeira que estava perto da banheira e sai dali, fui até o closet e vesti o vestido vermelho que estava sobre minha cama, fui até a penteadeira e sentei-me no banco cuidadosamente para não amassar o vestido, penteei lentamente meus cabelos brancos, e passei um perfume, sorri ao ver minha pessoa no espelho, pronto, agora estou pronta para aturar meu pai.

Desci a escada, e fui para a sala de jantar, entrei lá e vi o meu irmão Elfman ao lado do meu pai e Lisanna do lado do meu irmão.

-Pronto, estou aqui. – Me curvei e sentei ao outro lado do meu pai. –O que o senhor queria falar comigo?

Meu pai me encarava sério, colocou as mãos no rosto e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa.

-Seu casamento querida, quando queres conhecer seu noivo? –Meu pai estava com os olhos brilhando.

-Nunca! Eu já disse que não quero me casar com aquele ogro pai! – Esbravejei, sem querer bati com muita força na mesa.

- Mirajane... – Ele me olhava incrédulo agora, olhei para Lisanna que desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça. – Você irá casar com aquele homem! O Duque Dreyar, ele é o homem certo para você, sem mas.

Levantei em um pulo, lancei um olhar de irritação para meu pai, que continuava me encarando como se tivesse dizendo que não teria jeito, ele não voltaria atrás, até porquê ele já havia acertado com o pai daquele ogro, argh! Meu pai realmente, tem momento que me deixa maluca, olhei para o Elfman, ele apenas levantou o dedo fazendo sinal de positivo, e sussurrou algo como "legal", Lisanna ainda continuava cabisbaixa.

-Eu... perdi meu apetite, irei para meu quarto. – Virei-me em direção a saída.

-Mas você nem comeu Mirajane, volte-se e deixe de se comportar como uma criança! – Meu pai falava irritado.

- Você... realmente é um homem cruel por não me entender, estou indo para meu quarto. – Curvei-me e me direcionei para meu quarto, abri a porta silenciosamente para não acordar os empregados que provavelmente estavam descansando pois cuidar desse palácio não é fácil, já que temos vários cômodos...

Adentrei em meu quarto, e deparei-me com uma figura masculina alta, sentado em minha janela, o homem trajava uma capa, porem dava para perceber a cor do cabelo que era loiro, ele era bem forte e parecia bem másculo, ele olhava a lua admirando-a assim como eu fazia quando estava me sentindo só, mas por quê um belo rapaz como aquele estava admirando a lua assim, com um semblante triste? Ele parecia ter o mundo a seus pés.

E, epa, ele tá no meu quarto, como ele entrou aqui? Fiz uma cara assustada, fechei a porta atrás de mim devagar e silenciosamente, o jovem percebeu e me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados, e o belíssimo cabelo loiro.

-Demorou princesa Mirajane. – Ele falou em um tom sarcástico.

- Quem é você, e o que está fazendo em meu quarto? –Eu disse rapidamente, quase debatendo, e sem sair do meu lugar.

Ele se levantou e veio até mim com a face despreocupada e calma, a luz da lua o seguia e o deixava... Sexy. Ele estava agora em minha frente, puxou para trás a capa.

-Eu? – O rapaz começou a rir e foi começando a chegar cada vez mais perto de mim fazendo-me ficar inclinada na porta. – Sou um assassino... e vim te matar minha querida Princesa.

Fiquei com medo dele por um instante, sua fisionomia estava assustadora, querer me matar? Mas por quê? Eu não duvido nada que seja o pedido daquele Duque Dreyar , já que ele não quer casar comigo, e o pai dele está o forçando a fazer isso como o meu, não duvido nada que ele queira me apagar para conseguir não se casar, apesar do pai dele ter recebido o titulo de conde, ele prefere viver longe do mesmo e o meu pai deu para o filho dele o titulo de Duque Dreyar, e por causa disso o pai dele quer tanto que ele se case comigo.

- O quê? Me matar? Mas por quê? – Falei com medo.

- Bom, meu cliente não me disse o motivo de querer te ver morta e eu também não tenho motivos para querer saber. – Ele sorria friamente, o que me deixava mais assustada, ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Porém, ele disse que eu podia fazer o que eu quiser com a escolhida dele e isso não parece uma má ideia.

(Ei, minna, coloquem a música Primadonna watch?v=Gj5L9SYhoSE e acho bom escutarem essa música enquanto leem essa parte, se não morderei todos :3 u.u)

- O quê? – O olhei surpresa porém com medo.

Ele sacou uma faca do bolso e rasgou a metade do meu vestido vermelho que tinha um decote, deixando-o na metade da minha coxa, o olhei abismada.

- Por quê está fazendo isso? O pedido não era apenas para me matar? – Falei tentando esconder minhas pernas.

- Sim, porém... Meu cliente disse que poderia fazer o que eu quiser com você antes de mata-la.

Antes de eu poder responder, o Assassino puxou minhas mãos e as prendeu em uma parede próxima e logo me beijou, um beijo selvagem e feroz, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo era muito bom, e eu não queria que ele parasse com isso, o mesmo soltou minhas mãos e colou nossos corpos, ele desceu uma de suas mão para minha cintura e a outra deixou em minha cabeça, coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço envolvendo-o, eu não sabia porquê exatamente estava fazendo isso, mas eu sabia que era bom, será que esse doce assassino era o rapaz que me apresentaria a liberdade e o poderoso amor que eu pedi a estrela cadente? Não, com certeza não.

Ele pediu passagem para a língua dele entrar em minha boca e eu permiti, já que eu queria aquele beijo tanto quanto ele, na verdade eu o queria por inteiro.

- Não me digas que nunca beijastes? –Ele me encarou sem desgrudar nossos corpos.

Eu olhei para o lado e corei rapidamente.

- Sim... –Respondi envergonhada por nunca ter beijado, afinal eu não podia sair desse castelo, e se eu beijasse alguém eu seria considerada uma vadia qualquer, já que não era permitido beijar nem fazer sexo com alguém antes do casamento nessa época, só os homens que podiam, e eu achava isso injusto.

-Eh... Então a princesa é uma garota pura... Acho que isso será divertido huh... Apenas siga o movimento da minha língua. – A voz dele dessa vez saiu rouca o que me deixava inebriada de desejo, o tom que ele usou estava sexy...

Antes que eu percebesse ele virou meu rosto e me beijou, o que eu estava fazendo? Ele era meu assassino, então porquê eu estava correspondendo o seu beijo? Por quê eu o queria? Ou melhor, por quê meu corpo o desejava como louca? O Assassino entrelaçava nossas línguas, ele desceu sua mão pela minha bunda e parou em minha coxa puxando-a para sua cintura.

Senti seu membro crescendo, ele me beijava dessa vez com mais ferocidade, mas agora ele me inclinava eu retribuía seu beijo selvagem, coloquei minha outra perna em sua cintura, e ele me levantou mais, encostando me na parede e segurando ainda uma das minhas coxas, senti ele abrindo meu vestido atrás com uma mão.

As mangas desse vestido escorregaram ficando na metade do meu braço, mas ainda sim meu peito ficava coberto, e cada vez mais eu sentia seu membro crescendo, e o beijo dele aumentava a intensidade a cada momento, ele desceu sua boca até meu pescoço e deu leves chupões, o que me fez arrepiar, eu me sentia livre com ele, enfim um sentimento de liberdade!

Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo e arranhei devagar suas costas ainda coberta pela capa, e comecei a retira-lo, nossa respiração estava ofegante, alguém arrombou a porta.

-Solte a Princesa! – O guarda adentrava meu quarto e sacou a espada.

O Assassino me desencostou da parede e me colocou lentamente no chão.

- Maldição... –O Assassino colocou uma mão na cabeça e a outra na cintura, ele colocou novamente a capa ajeitando-a e pôs o capuz.

- Não há para onde fugir! – O guarda se aproximava cada vez mais e rindo, o que deixou o Assassino com bastante raiva, senti ele se segurar, não sei exatamente para quê.

O Assassino me olhou, e eu o encarei com a cara de " o que você vai fazer?" ele apenas sorriu cinicamente, olhou para a janela e depois para mim.

Ele me puxou para perto de si e me segurou perto da janela olhando para todos os lados.

-Solte-a! Agora! – O guarda esbravejou .

Eu olhei para o rosto dele, mas agora ele encarava a janela, o guarda começou a se aproximar da gente, mas antes que eu percebesse o Assassino colou nossos corpos e se jogou da minha janela mantendo-me por cima dele para proteger-me da queda, mas se a intenção dele era me matar, por quê estava me protegendo agora?

Nos estávamos caindo do terceiro andar, e eu fiquei desesperada por que não queria que ele esse machucasse, mesmo ele sendo meu assassino...


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistério

Nos estávamos caindo do terceiro andar, e eu fiquei desesperada por que não queria que ele se machucasse, mesmo ele sendo meu assassino... Mas antes que eu percebesse estávamos no chão e ele me abraçava com força.

- Você está bem? – O Assassino perguntou se recompondo e se levantando comigo em cima, ele me fez ficar sentada entre suas pernas.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Sim, e você? – Perguntei preocupada com ele, já que foi o mesmo que amorteceu a queda, e deve ter doido pelo menos um pouco.

-Eu, estou bem. – O Assassino me olhava diferente de antes, o que fez meu coração acelerar.

- Q-que bom, realmente bom. – Falei corada e me levantei virando-me de costas para ele, comecei a ajeitar vestido que estava aberto, porém senti mãos firmes e bem másculas, , parecidas com a do Assassino, puxando minha cintura para perto do corpo dele que por sinal estava bem aquecido.

- Isso não acaba aqui, princesa Mirajane.-O Assassino sussurrou no meu ouvido e logo mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, o que me fez arrepiar bastante, ele percebeu e deu um risinho, o que me fez ficar constrangida.

Ele me apertou mais um pouco, com os braços envolvendo o meu peito e me virou fazendo assim, deu-me um beijo que me deixou bem quente e logo me soltou se afastando.

-Eles caíram por ali! – Um dos guardas gritavam para os para outros.

O Assassino apenas lançou um olhar para mim, com aqueles belos olhos azuis acinzentados, eu corei institivamente e ele apenas riu, o olhei enquanto ele saia calmamente pelo meio dos arbustos que tinha ali, e juntamente com a lua acompanhando seus passos o deixando mais sexy do que já é.

Passou novamente uma estrela cadente pelo céu, e eu desejei que pudesse reencontra-lo novamente, mesmo que seja para ele me matar, olhei para ele até o mesmo sumir na imensa escuridão que emergia, agora nem a lua o acompanhava mais.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com vários passos atrás de mim.

-Princesa, você está bem? – O guarda me encarava preocupado, mas sua fisionomia mudou na mesma hora, ele ficou todo vermelho e com os olhos arregalados, lembrei que meu vestido não estava todo fechado então corei novamente tentando ajeita-lo. –Desculpa, desculpa princesa Mirajane, eu não queria...

- Sim... Eu estou bem, obrigada. – Dei um sorriso doce. – Tudo bem, você não teve culpa, eu estou bem agora, de verdade então não se preocupe ok?

- Sim princesa, então voltarei para meu lugar. – Ele se curvou e partiu para seu destino.

Eu encarei novamente a imensidão do céu azul, e vi como as estrelas estavam mais belas essa noite, talvez até mais do que o normal, sorri com isso e caminhei um pouco antes de entrar em casa, vi uma árvore que eu adorava e encostei-me nela.

Respirei fundo, meu pequeno tempo de sentir a liberdade se passou mais rápido do que eu esperava... Quero sentir aquele sentimento novamente, sei que não o terei novamente, porém eu esperava que sim, mesmo que levasse um bom tempo, afinal era algo bom.

Fiquei por mais alguns instantes encarando as estrelas e me levantei dirigindo-me para o palácio, subi silenciosamente pra o meu quarto, para ninguém acordar, abri a porta e a fechei.

-Mira-nee...- Me assustei com a voz de Lisanna que estava sentada em minha cama encarando-me, com os braços cruzados.

-Lis...sana? – Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas surpresa.

- Sim, sou eu, onde estava Mira-nee? Ouvi uma movimentação estranha dos guardas lá do quarto e vim ver se você estava bem, porém quando eu entrei você não estava aqui, então fiquei te esperando.

- Eu, bom... – Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. – Eu estava no jardim, fui respirar um pouco, eu estava me sentindo sufocada dentro desse palácio, e você sabe que eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa sensação certo? – Sorri docemente para ela.

- Sei Mira-nee, eu sou sua irmã... Te conheço. –Ela ainda me encarava desconfiada.

- Are, are Lisanna, era só isso? – Sentei-me ao lado dela.

- Não. – Ela parecia pensativa. – O pai mandou avisar que amanhã o Duque Dreyar virá, e quer sua presença lá, e não quer mais discutir sobre isso, falou também que foi muito rude da sua parte sai da mesa daquele jeito, mas nada. As vezes ele é um chato né Mira-nee? Acredita que eu também terei que ir nesse jantar? – Lisanna revirou os olhos e me abraçou. – Bom Mira-nee eu acho que irei dormir agora, afinal foi um dia longo né? –Ela começou a rir.-

- O que quer dizer Lisanna? – Perguntei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

- Nada oras, não posso rir mais não Mira-nee? Vexe, as pessoas não podem nem mais rir que tão escondendo alguma coisa, que coisa feia da sua parte Mira-nee. – Lisanna piscava para mim, e segurava alguns risinhos.

- Certo Lisanna, até parece que não te conheço né? Acho que irei faltar amanhã, não quero conhecer aquele ogro do Duque Dreyar, não quero nem olhar na cara dele, ainda mais pelas coisas que aquele demônio fez e falou de mim, isso me deixa irritada sabia?! Só de imaginar olhar para a cara daquele... – Fiquei irritada, e senti uma energia maligna penetrar em meu corpo, subindo até minha cabeça.

-Mira...nee? – Lisanna me encarava espantada, como se tivesse visto um demônio, ou um fantasma. – Você está bem?

- O que foi Lisanna? Por quê está com essa cara? Claro que estou, aconteceu algo pra você me perguntar isso? – Senti minha áurea natural voltar junto com minha energia normal. – Você está ficando louca agora também? Imaginei, é isso que dar ficar rindo do nada! Tá vendo ai? – Perguntei rindo.

A feição dela foi a cada instante voltando ao normal, para uma mais relaxada e feliz, ela passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu realmente achei ter visto um demônio agora a pouco, mas acho que me confundi, não foi nada demais Mira-nee. – Ela começou a rir. – Claro que não estou ficando louca, afinal eu sou eu certo? Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada de errado, foi só coisa da minha cabeça.

- Ah sim... você tinha me deixado preocupada Lisanna! – A abracei.

- Bom Mira-nee, irei dormir agora e não ouse faltar amanhã, você terá uma surpresa, eu acho, ou talvez não, mas enfim... Estou indo minha querida irmã mais velha, espero que tenha bons sonhos e não ouse armar nenhuma estratégia para fugir, se não...- Lisanna me lançou um olhar tão assustador que eu me recolhi. – Isso mesmo, agora tchau Mira-nee até amanhã. – Ela me abraçou e depositou um beijo na minha face, levantou da cama e foi até a porta dando tchau.

Dirigi-me até a porta e a tranquei, fui até o lavatório do meu quarto e preparei meu banho já que eu tinha despachado a empregada Ticyanne que deveria está cansada, então não a acordaria por puro capricho meu, afinal ela ajudou todos os outros companheiros de trabalho dela, então com certeza não seria justo, e eu tenho quase toda a certeza que para eles amanhã será um dia bem cheio, principalmente de trabalho que meu pai os fará fazer muita coisa, por causa do demônio que chegará nesse palácio.

Entrei na banheira para relaxar um pouco, brinquei com as espumas que tinham ali, e lembrei dos momentos que passei com o meu suposto Assassino sexy, toquei em meus lábios e corei, não estavam mais inchados pelo tempo, será que eu o verei novamente?

Senti meu coração bater bem rápido ao pensar nele, o que é isso que eu estou sentindo? Essa coisa diferente... Poderia isso ser o que os outros chamam de amor a primeira vista? Apesar de quê eu não acredito muito nisso, como pode amar uma pessoa que mal você conheceu?

Isso não existe, algo sem noção com certeza, já que a pessoa poderia ser igual ao Duque Dreyar, um homem tão desprezível quanto, deveria morrer! Isso mesmo morrer! Como eu poderia odiar tanto um homem que nunca vi, apenas ouvir falar? Isso poderia ser possível? E se... ele não fosse tão ruim quanto os rumores? Se ele fosse uma boa pessoa? Não, claro que não! Estás maluca Mirajane? Com certeza aqueles rumores estão certos... Mas por quê eu sinto uma sensação estranha sobre isso?

Eu estava com medo de amanhã, se foi realmente ele que mandou aquele Assassino, poderia mandar piores, e dessa vez eu realmente poderia morrer, já que ele não quer casar comigo e eu o mesmo, sentia que dessa vez minha vida se tornaria mais difícil do que realmente é, o que não me agrada nem um pouco.

Já que, eu fico ocupada todo o tempo e raramente tenho tempo para mim, afinal depois de vários dias de trabalho a única folga que eu tenho é pelo horário das 16:00h até as 18:00 isso raramente, eu queria apenas uma semana sem precisar fazer nada que eu não quisesse, apenas descansar, mas talvez a vida não fosse tão boa assim comigo, talvez estivesse me castigando por roubar doces do Elfman, comecei a rir com esse pensamento tosco que eu tive, totalmente sem lógica.

Claro que não seria por isso, então por quê diabos a vida está sendo tão maldosa comigo a ponto de ter me feito ser princesa e ter um pai tão miserável?! Eu não sabia, e tenho certeza que nunca saberia, saí da banheira pegando na mesma hora uma toalha que estava na cadeira ao lado da mesma, prendi-a em meu corpo e fui ao meu closet, peguei uma camisola fina, de seda dourada que tinha ali.

E a vesti, pois eu estava com muito calor, afinal essa noite seria realmente muito quente, certo? Ri com meu pensamento imbecil, deite-me na cama praticamente me jogando eu estava mentalmente e fisicamente arrasada, pensei novamente no meu doce Assassino, lembrei que eu tinha esquecido de pergunta-lo o motivo de ter me salvado, se a meta dele era me matar...

O que ele estava pensando naquela hora que me protegeu da queda? E por quê diabos eu o beijei? Meu primeiro beijo foi com um assassino, não sei se me sentia impura por ter dado meu primeiro beijo antes do voto matrimonial, ou se me sentia feliz por ter experimentado o sentimento da liberdade pelo menos por uns instantes com ele.

Ninguém descobriria que eu terei beijado antes do casamento, era isso que eu esperava, já que claro, não existem muitos vigias ao redor do palácio, até porquê é bem protegido pelos guardas que o cercam durante 24:00 h por dia, mas se tivessem visto, também não me importaria, afinal não me envergonhei daquilo, não de todo.

Sei que meu pai ficaria decepcionado ao saber disso, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ele me privava das coisas benéficas da vida, eu queria poder sair deste palácio sem guardas me cercando, como uma pessoa normal, mesmo eu não sendo uma, só colocar o pé fora do palácio me satisfaria, pois nem isso eu fiz, o pai se tornou mais ranzinza depois que a mãe sumiu, eu não sabia o motivo dela ter sumido tão repentinamente, parece até que ela quis fugir do papai, e eu sei que não seria por isso, pois ela o amava, e ele também a amava, pelo menos isso, não nasci de um casamento sem amor e dava graças a Deus a isso.

Espero que quando eu tiver uma filha, ela tenha pais que se amem de verdade, não pais sem se amar, e sem ter amor para dar a ela, eu quero que ela se sinta amada de verdade, com um amor puro, sem mentira de ambas as partes, e sei que realizaria isso, pois nem que eu tivesse que lutar contra o inferno eu irei realizar.

Olhei a janela do meu quarto enquanto eu ainda estava deitada, e vi a lua novamente envolta de várias estrelas que formavam uma bela paisagem, a lua se destacava bastante essa noite o que era uma raridade, não tinha nuvens nessa imensidão do céu, o que era outra coisa sem sentido.

Sorri ao ver que pelo menos essa noite ela não ficará sozinha, pois estava rodeada de estrelas belas, fechei meus olhos para tentar dormir, porém comecei a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos que vinham lá de fora, apenas abri os olhos a tempo de ver uma sombra estranha que de lá de fora.

Me assustei, e comecei a me encolher no cobertor temendo ser outro assassino, enviado provavelmente pelo Duque Dreyar, o que eu não sabia de fato, mas ele seria o único a querer minha morte e isso eu tenho total certeza, já que eu era a causa do casamento forçado dele.

Respirei fundo até me acalmar e fechei meus olhos de novo, e dessa vez consegui dormir, porém o meu sonho estava sendo um tanto estranho, eu estava em uma floresta negra e bastante tenebrosa, fazia bastante frio nela o que não era legal pois eu estava vestindo minha camisola, e foi isso que eu pensei antes de olhar para minhas roupas.

Eu estava com um vestido preto tomara que caia, e logo avistei uma casa na direção ao lado, e segui para lá sem motivo, até aparecer um monstro enorme na minha frente, ele tinha garras afiadas tanto nas mãos quanto nos pés, a cabeça dele era cheia de espinhos o que o deixava mais assustador do que já era.

Ele começou a vir até mim, ouvi passos vindo quase do meu lado, era uma mulher com o cabelo branco pra cima, com os olhos iguais ao meu, tinha algo parecido com uma cicatriz roxa no lado esquerdo do rosto, que ia mais ou menos da testa até o lado dos lábios, as orelhas pareciam de uma elfa, puxada para cima e pontiaguda.

Ela trajava algo parecido com um collant, que era aberto no meio no formato de um V, rosa e dourado, e a bota nos tons rosa, preto e dourado, os braços estavam cobertos com um tipo de "luva" que tinha garras na parte da mão, era meio verde, nas pernas dela, tinham duas cicatrizes preta.

A mulher tinha asas pretas, e uma cauda enorme, ela chegou perto do monstro.

- É você que esta causando essa destruição aqui? – A voz dela estava com um tom de irritação.

- Groar! – Esse era a única coisa que vinha do bicho.

O monstro partiu pra cima da mulher que jogou algum tipo de magia negra nele, o que me surpreendeu já que eu nunca tinha visto algo assim, ele tentou agarra-la com a mão, porém a moça foi mais rápida, derrubou-o no chão, prendendo-o e puxou o braço do dele arrancando-o do corpo, eu vi um sangue negro escorrendo, e ele urrava de dor.

-Tsc, tão inútil. – A mulher falou isso e puxou a cabeça do monstro arrancando-a.- Isso foi pelos problemas que você andou causando.

A mulher voltou para seu destino, como se eu não estivesse lá, melhor não existisse, o que era estranho já que eu estava a alguns instantes atrás ao lado dela e a mesma nem se deu conta, o que eu achei estranho... Estranho até demais.

Acordei com alguém entrando em meu quarto e colocando uma bandeja de comida em cima da minha cama.

-Mirajane-saama, seu café, o mestre mandou trazê-lo e te acordar, ele quer você lá embaixo mais tarde e pronta, se não algo muito ruim irá acontecer. –Ticyanne falou com uma fisionomia triste. – Bom, irei preparar seu banho está bem?

Encostei-me na cabeceira da cama, coçando meu olho, me espreguicei.

- Bom dia Ticyanne, e sim por favor, obrigada pela comida. –Falei meio sonolenta. – Que horas são por sinal?

- Já são 11:30h Mirajane-sama, você nunca dormiu tanto, teve algum sonho ruim, ou ficou acordada a noite toda? – Ticyanne perguntou se dirigindo ao lavatório.

- O quê?! Tudo isso?! Mas por quê o papai não mandou me acordar antes? Que estranho, bom acho que tive um sonho ruim, ou tipo isso. – Falei lembrando do sonho que tive, e eu não entendia o motivo dele, Ticyanne voltou do lavatório para dizer algo.

- Sim, eu também não sei o porquê do seu pai não ter feito isso antes, mas parece que ele tá tendo uma conversa com os guardas, uns soldados e o comandante. – Ela falou pensativa, mas depois voltou ao seu semblante normal. – O que você sonhou?

- Com uma mulher estranha, e o mais estranho é que ela tinha poderes... Ela até matou um monstro, foi incrível. – Falei sorrindo e começando a devorar meu café.

-Que estranho mesmo... – Ticyanne agora voltou para o lavatório.

-Sim... – Comi meu pão super rápido e tomei o café todo, fui até o lavatório.

-Está pronto Mirajane-hime. – Ticyanne se curvou indo para a porta do lavatório. –Irei escolher sua roupa lá embaixo, seu pai falou que quer te ver toda arrumada, parece que hoje será um dia especial, a casa está de cabeça pra baixo, todos os empregados estão ocupados, os cozinheiros não param, e os que estão sobrando fica ajudando quem precisa.

-Nossa, estranho. –Lembrei que o Duque Dreyar viria para cá hoje e me aborreci. – Ah, já sei porquê, é claro só poderia ser por isso, o demônio está vindo para cá hoje! – Falei irritada, e Ticyanne apenas me olhou curiosa.

- Quem? – Ela perguntou.

-Ahn, você o verá mais tarde. – Falei fingindo estar entediada.

-Certo Mirajane-sama, agora com licença irei buscar seu vestido e o deixarei em cima da cama certo? – Ticyanne se curvou e saiu.

Entrei na banheira preparada para outro dia de terror, já que terei que olhar para o Duque Dreyar pela primeira vez, e digamos, talvez não fosse uma visão tão bela assim...Eu realmente espero que ele seja um cara sem coração, frio, e tudo mais que eu penso sobre ele, dai eu poderei inventar uma desculpa sobre o casamento.

Terminei de me banhar e fui para o quarto, o meu vestido estava em cima da cama, vesti ele e sentei no banco da penteadeira, logo vieram duas empregadas para me ajeitarem, não sei para quê, mas bem foi meu pai né, uma passou um batom em meu rosto e me fez ficar um pouco vermelha, enquanto a outra penteava meu cabelo.

Já estava tudo pronto, então levantei-me e fui em busca do meu pai, já que a Ticyanne falou que ele estava conversando, provavelmente deveria estar no escritório, me dirigi para lá quase correndo, me aproximei da porta já a abrindo.

- Sim mestre, nós capturamos aqueles magos, o que fazemos com eles? –Ouvi uma voz masculina saindo de lá.

- Os mate, sabes que não podemos ter magos no mundo, seria um desastre, e tratem de quando eu parti, a Mirajane nunca saber sobre a existência deles, elimine todos os demais, mesmo que ela esteja no comando, eu realmente espero que ela não saiba deles, já que os mesmos são pecadores! – Meu pai disse irritado.

-Sim, mestre. – O mesmo homem respondeu meu pai.

- Quantos magos ainda existem? – Meu pai perguntou com um tom de nojo.

- Muitos, até alguns na sua própria casa e você sabe quem são...- O homem rebateu.

-Sim, eu sei, mas graças a mim eles nunca descobrirão sobre isso. – Meu pai falou aliviado.

-Sim majestade, como desejar, mas cuidado, uma hora ou outra eles descobrirão sobre isso... – O homem falou. – Agora já estou indo, tenho coisas a fazer, como matar aqueles magos.

-Sim, vá logo. –Meu pai falou mais calmo.

Sai correndo de lá e me escondi em uma parte do corredor, tentei ver quem era, um guarda e um homem de paletó... Magos? Eles existem? Pensei que era mentira as histórias sobre eles... O que o meu pai estava querendo dizer? E sobre quem o guarda estava falando?

Eu estou ficando realmente curiosa, porém deixarei para descobrir depois, meu pai saiu do escritório e eu fui até ele.

-Pai. – Ele me encarou assustada, o que me fez rir por dentro.

-O que foi filha? – Ele perguntou ainda estranho.

-O Duque Dreyar realmente virá hoje? – Perguntei desanimada.

-Sim, e eu e o pai dele temos uma noticia para dar pra vocês. –Ele estava sorrindo agora, o que me deixou meio confusa.

- Hm, bom... Eu irei para o jardim, pode ser? – Perguntei.

-Não, você não pode, espero te ver lá embaixo daqui a 30 minutos! E sem mas Mirajane! –Ele agora estava estressado outra vez, parei vendo-o sumir naquele enorme corredor.

Desci para a cozinha pra ver se precisavam de ajuda, cheguei lá e tinha um banquete, várias comidas em cima das bancadas, tortas e tudo mais, fiquei indignada com o tanto de comida iriamos ter essa tarde, e meu pai gasta tudo sem pensar nas despesas depois, apesar dele ser o Rei, o dinheiro vem do povo, então ele não deveria sair gastando tanto assim...

-Precisam de ajuda? – Perguntei na frente de todos dando um sorriso doce

- Mirajane-sama! –Todos falaram e me encararam surpresos ao me ver na cozinha uma hora dessas.

-Não princesa Mirajane, não precisamos na verdade já até terminamos o banquete de hoje apesar de todo o trabalho. – O cozinheiro falou sorrindo.

-Desculpe-me não poder ajuda-los antes eu acabei dormindo demais. – Dei outro sorriso doce que fez todos corarem.

-Sim! – O cozinheiro me respondeu feliz. – Não tem nada não, a princesa é tão gentil...

-Obrigada, então bem... Irei tentar ajudar outras pessoas, e não se esforcem tanto... ok? –Falei sorrindo doce de novo e sai de lá, empregados vinham de lá e cá com móveis nas mãos, trocando-os de cômodos, eles nem paravam para respirar o que me deixou impressionada.

Subi para meu quarto e sentei-me na cama, lembrei do Assassino e do último olhar que ele me lançou, percebi que ele tinha um cicatriz em um dos olhos, o que será que causou aquilo? Isso não saia da minha cabeça... Mesmo com essa cicatriz ele continuava muito belo, e digamos que a própria cicatriz o deixava mais belo.

-Mira-nee! – Lisanna entrou no meu quarto vestindo um vestido azul, e sentou-se ao meu lado. – Está ansiosa?

-Claro, estou muito ansiosa... – Falei desanimada e com pouco interesse.

-Ah, o que é isso Mira-nee, o Dreyar é muito lindo, você vai ver. – Eu a encarei e ela percebeu. – Eu acho que deve ser né... Olha, "Dreyar" não dá pra imaginar que o dono desse sobrenome é muito lindo? Sorte sua irmã!

-Claro. –Ri ironicamente.

Ficamos no quarto conversando por mais ou menos trinta minutos e uma empregada apareceu avisando-nos que era para descermos, então agora deveria ser o momento que eu verei o demônio pela primeira vez, várias sensações passavam pelo meu corpo, eu só não sabia se era de medo, ou ansiedade.

Ouvi a risada do meu pai vindo de lá de baixo, escandaloso como sempre, desci as escadas e vi o Elfman sentado quieto em um canto, meu pai conversava com um homem do tamanho dele, presumo que deveria ser o pai do Duque Dreyar, então esse era o próprio Conde Dreyar... O pai era até bonito.

-Minha filha, até que fim você desceu. – Meu pai estava todo sorridente.

-Olá, sou a princesa Mirajane. – Me reverenciei envergonhada, mas eu não avistava ninguém feio nem gordo, na verdade não tinha nenhum outro homem sem ser meu pai e o Conde Dreyar, será que ele já foi? Ou nem chegou ainda?

-Filha, aquele é o Duque Dreyar, ou melhor Laxus Dreyar- Meu pai apontou para o canto da sala, e eu já estava preparada pelo susto que eu teria, acompanhei seu dedo e dei de cara com um cara loiro, de cabelos acinzentados, ele tinha uma cicatriz na parte do olho, o rapaz estava mal encarado, encostado na poltrona azul, todo serio e frio, passava um ar de inferior.

Porém tinha algo familiar nele, ele era parecido com o meu doce assassino... Como assim? Ele mesmo planejava me matar? Então aquele sexy Assassino era o Duque Dreyar o tempo todo? Ah, isso é irritante, porém ele não era gordo nem feio como eu imaginava...

Me direcionei até ele, que logo sorriu, não um sorriso de felicidade, mas um sorriso diferente... Eu não sabia explicar.

-Prazer Duque Dreyar, sou a princesa Mirajane. – Me reverenciei.

-É um prazer, princesa Mirajane. – Fiquei surpresa ao ver, que ele usou o mesmo tom de voz que fazia quando chamava meu nome ontem, meu coração acelerou e parece que Laxus percebeu pois ele estava se divertindo com isso.

-Eu e o pai do Laxus queremos dar um aviso aos dois. – Meu pai falava todo feliz.

Eu e o Laxus encaramos nossos pais, sérios, pois uma coisa era certa a noite de ontem não mudou nada, nós ainda não queremos nos casar um com o outro, porém nossos pais estavam felizes.

-Mirajane, você viverá com o Laxus a partir de hoje. – Meu pai falava com um sorriso enorme.

-O quê?! – Gritei, e o Laxus também.


End file.
